A History Long Gone
by Pansychic27213
Summary: You know, in the show we never hear how the triplets learn each others histories. So this was my general idea of how Sonia and Manic would pry the truth from Sonic... It was probably traumatic to watch his house get blow up and watch his parents burn alive. You know, cause he was like five.


**A/N: This is about giving Sonic some integrity as a character. People commonly see him as a fast, speedy, chili dog loving idiot. I still feel like there would have been some issues from the mental scars left in Episode 1...**

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**A History Long Gone**

Sonic stood by the chili dog stand munching on his midday snack. A short robot waddled over to him.

"Thank goodness I finally found you, Sonic!" the little robot huffed. Sonic looked down at the little guy.

"What's up guy? How come you were trying to find me?" Sonic asked.

"Robotnik wants to challenge you to a duel!" the bot exclaimed. Sonic gasped. The little bot bowed politely and waved. Then he waddled away without another word.

"A duel?" Sonic thought. "I need to tell Sonia and Manic right away!"

Manic and Sonia sat quietly on the base's couch. Sonia huffed.

"What's up?" Manic asked.

"I was just thinking about Sonic. I mean, he never tells us about how he feels or about his past and foster family. All I know is he was living with his Uncle Chuck when he met us!" Sonia explained.

"Sonic's just too cool to tell us what he's thinking," Manic replied.

"He always acts so mysterious! Isn't it weird?" Sonia asked.

"Sure. But even I'm a little touchy about my past. You're only so open because you had like the greatest history ever! I didn't really have a great childhood and I think we can assume that Sonic didn't either," Manic told her.

"Well, I'm determined to find out at least HIS past. I'm fine with not knowing yours. I mean, I already know you were raised in a sewer! Ughhh! Gross! I don't need more information than that!" Sonia declared. Manic chuckled lightly.

Sonic burst into the door. "Guys, I think we might have a problem!" he declared dramatically. Sonia and Manic shared a puzzled look.

After explaining what the small bot had said, Manic was asking too many questions.

"A duel?" he asked.

"That's what I said!" Sonic replied.

"When? Where?" Manic bubbled with questions.

"It didn't say!" Sonic responded.

"What did you say? Are you gonna do it?" Manic asked quickly.

"Take a serious chill pill, bro!" Sonic huffed. He just shrugged.

"It seems dangerous. Might it be a trap?" Sonia suggested.

"Probably. That's seems to be one of Robotnik's solutions for everything. Trap, blow up or robotisize," Sonic commented.

"Oh! Don't forget 'get really angry, robotisize it and then blow it up'!" Manic cried.

"Oh yeah! I knew I was missing something!" Sonic laughed.

"Guys! Focus! We have a serious problem on our hands!" Sonia yelled. Manic yelped.

"What is that!" he wailed looking down. He suddenly jumped back. Sonic looked down. There was another little robot.

"Hello Sonic!" it greeted.

"Hello?" Sonic replied.

"Robotnik has another message for you!" it said cheerfully.

"Ok! Let's hear it!" Sonic said.

"Great! Here it is: Dear Sonic, I realized that in my last message I forgot to tell you a time and location! Silly me! The duel will take place at the Town Square in front of my lair at two o' clock tomorrow evening! See you there!" the bot said in it's best impression of Robotnik. The bot turned to leave.

"Wait! Can you take messages back to Robotnik?" Manic asked. The bot nodded happily.

"Ask Robotnik why Sonic should even come to the duel," Manic said. The bot nodded and giggled.

"Oops! I forgot! I had a backup message in case one of you asked me to send a message to Robotnik! Anyway, Robotnik's backup message said that first of all Sonic can never resist a good challenge and second of all he has your robotisized family members and can do whatever he wants with them," the little bot said deeply. Then it's perky attitude returned.

"See ya'll next time!" it cried and waddled away. Sonic turned away.

"What is it?" Sonia asked. She could tell something was wrong. Sonic turned back around.

"Oh nothing! Just a few thoughts! Nothing at all," he said cheerfully.

"Told you he was too cool," Manic whispered to Sonia. Sonia huffed.

"I'm going to that duel," Sonic said seriously. Sonia frowned and huffed again.

"But it's so obviously a trap!" she told him.

"I don't really feel like letting Robotnik hurt our loved ones. Even if they are just robots," he said and stormed away.

"What is his PROBLEM?!" Sonia hissed. Manic stepped forward.

"I have a way to get Sonic to open up," he sighed and held up a tattered recipe card. Sonia smiled.

Sonic left the next day to talk with Cyrus about the duel. They figured out a few escape routes and exit strategies just in case.

"Thanks Cyrus!" Sonic called and waved as he sped home to the hedgehog's base.

When he opened the door to the base, he could immediately tell something was wrong. All of the lights were off and a strange but familiar smell wavered through the air.

"Hello? Manic? Sonia?" he called. Suddenly a small spotlight turned on in the middle of the room revealing a steaming plate full of chili dogs.

"Oh boy!" Sonic cheered. He stepped forward to eat one and noticed something was strange. The way the dogs were arranged. The delicate brown sauce that was glazed over the hot dogs.

Sonic gasped and stepped back. Tears filled his eyes and he looked around cautiously.

"How did they? How did someone? It can't be! No! It isn't! It mustn't be! How could someone possibly get my dad's chili dog recipe?" he thought aloud. He tried to open the door. It was sealed tight.

A dark figure slipped through the darkness behind the chili dogs. The light in the center of the room turned off.

"Who's there?" Sonic asked nervously. He shifted uncomfortably in his sneakers.

Suddenly, the figure threw a net on top of Sonic and dragged him away. The next thing Sonic knew, he was dangling in the net from the ceiling. The lights turned on. Sonic blinked quickly.

Sonia stood in front of him with her arms crossed. Manic was leaning against the wall with the chili dogs next to him.

"What did you mean by 'your dad's recipe'?" Sonia asked. Sonic stuck his nose up.

"It means nothing," he said indignantly. Sonia nodded. Manic picked up one of the chili dogs, walked over to the net and waved it in front of Sonic. Sonic squirmed trying to get as far away from it as he could.

"It means nothing huh? Then why don't you just eat one?" Sonia asked. Sonic gulped. Manic waved the chili dog closer and closer to Sonic. Sonic gulped again.

"Eat it!" Sonia commanded.

"No! I won't!" Sonic yelled.

"Why not? It's JUST ANOTHER CHILI DOG! Right, Sonic?" Sonia replied.

"No! It's not! I can't! Get me down! Let me go!" Sonic screamed. He kicked the chili dog out of Manic's hand and began to fight the net. Manic stepped back nervously.

"What happened before you lived with your Uncle Chuck? Why are you so afraid of that chili dog?" Sonia shouted.

"I'm not afraid of anything! Manic, GET ME DOWN," Sonic commanded. His voice was so stern and so strong. Sonia stepped in front of Manic.

"Manic get out of here," Sonia commanded. Manic hurried away.

"This! This is between you and me! You are not coming out of that net until you tell me!" Sonia said harshly.

"I won't!" Sonic said defiantly. Sonia picked up another chili dog and shoved it in his face.

"Tell me!" she screamed.

"I will never tell you!" Sonic wailed. He slapped her hand which caused her to drop the chili dog.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Sonia asked softly. She looked away. A great wave of sadness filled the room as Sonic began to blink away tears.

"I...I...I can't! I just can't do it!" he whimpered. Manic slowly entered the room.

"It is just too painful! I just don't want to remember," Sonic whispered. Tears rolled down his cheeks. Sonia looked up at him. She pulled a cord and the net came down.

Sonic just sat on the floor and cried. Which was the most unusual thing he could ever do. Sonic the hedgehog did not cry. He didn't let his emotions be known. He was the mysterious blue blur. The fastest thing alive. He was too cool for that.

Sonia and Manic came over to him. They sat next to him and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry," Sonia whispered.

"It's okay. You wanted to know. So now you're gonna know," Sonic sniffled. He wiped his eyes and sat up straighter.

"Back when I was a little kid, my foster family consisted of two people. My mom and my dad. They were the nicest people you could ever meet. They knew exactly what a growing boy needed. My dad taught me how to play guitar. My mom taught me neat little tricks on how to read music, take care of small wounds, stuff like that. We were too poor to send me to school. Not to mention that Robotnik had wanted posters of us all over the city. We lived in a small cabin out in the woods. I got my love of chili dogs from my dad. He had a special recipe that he made just for me and I'll never forget it. Then when I was nine, Robotnik figured out where we were living. My parents told me to run away. I did what I was told and hid in the woods. Robotnik arrested my parents and burned down my house. I was mortified. My Uncle Chuck arrived and took me in. He made me part of the Resistance. We demolished tons of Robotnik's factories. Then Robotnik built a forcefield. I got through it, but Sleet and Dingo figured out who I was around that time. That's when the Oracle visited and told me to find you. You know pretty much the rest of the story from there," Sonic explained.

Sonia sighed. "Sonic, I'm so sorry for treating you like that! That's horrible. I'm so sorry." Manic patted Sonic's back.

"The duel!" the hedgehogs shrieked in unison. They looked at the clock.

"Hurry Sonic!" Sonia wailed. Sonic sped away from the base.

"You're late," Robotnik growled. Sonic chuckled.

"What's more, you look like you've been crying!" Robotnik examined.

"No! But you're gonna be!" Sonic said. The duel was over in a Sonic second. Robotnik was on the ground and Sonic was standing on his chest.

"You win! You win!" Robotnik gasped.

"Tell me Sonic. Why is it that you can never resist a challenge?" Robotnik asked weakly.

"One time I had to run away. Then something horribled happened to my loved ones. I won't ever let that happen again," Sonic said. He sped away.

Robotnik huffed and stood up. "Well, that plan didn't work. I didn't even have enough time to attach the tracking device to him!"

**The End**

**A/N: And the author has once again failed, not only at being funny, but ending the story with grace And dignity. I don't even know what happened when I wrote this. A bad acid trip, maybe?**


End file.
